Enjoy The Silence
by Sin Pecado
Summary: Kagome finnaly Defeated Naraku and is now In the highest ranking high school in Japan But she still must hunt the remaining shards And her unwitting tutor falls pray to the well which draws some unwanted attention SessOC KagInu exct. FIRST FIC! PLZ R&R!
1. A disturbing aura

**Hey!! My first fic!! I'm soo happy!!! X-D**

**Well here goes everything! I based my OC on a mix of Gaara's attitude, Naurto's past, and Lee's fighting style. But the rest is Inuyasha all the way!! Well please R&R and be nice about telling me I suck so I'll know how to fix. I'll probable revise as I read it over after comments and such.**

**((o0o))**

The girl sat on the corner of the well and ran her fingers through her long auburn hair. She hated having to tutor. But the newest girl to enter the high school was sick constantly. And being one of the most prominent schools in Japan they couldn't afford any slipping grades especially in their honor programs. But again the odd girl was "too sick" to come out. She growled at the spoiled brat, she was one of the few who could stay home and attend the school. So she waited outside to not draw attention for being at the dorm too early. But the temple was nice; the smell of incense was strong and calming. She leaned back and before she knew it she had fallen back into the well and was surrounded by an odd glow.

((o0o))

Kagome scuffed at her new school uniform. It was a heavy wool pleated dress with a matching half jacket. Her only relief was the silk shirt and slip that separated her from the itchy fabric.

"Kagome. What ever happened to your other garments… they were so much more? Revealing" Miroku, said fully expecting the shot to the jaw from Sango.

"Sigh Well I got into a really good new school. Each school has its own uniform and this one seems to be more traditional then the others…"

Inuyasha simply huffed "well Naraku is dead. But we still have to find the shards. "

Kagome sighed again. They had gone through the worst battle of their lives only to be return to hunting each and every shard. But at least now she didn't have to miss as much school. Through their adventures most of the worlds most dangerous demons were destroyed and the land was mostly at peace. Only missing a week of school made it a lot easier then missing months at a time. And the cram school she went to during the summer managed to get her into the school she never dreamed of getting into. She was never so happy to hear something so hideous in her life.

"Oh no!!!!" Kagome screamed as she hurried back towards the well.

"Kagome what's wrong?!" Inuyasha managed to yell out before she left Kaede's hut.

"My tutor!!! This will be the fourth time that I've blown her off!" Inuyasha quickly raced ahead of her and scooped her up. "How long is this going to take?"

"Not long! I promise!! An hour at the mo-!" Inuyasha came to an abrupt halt in front of the well and witnessed a girl wear the same thing as Kagome crawl out and tumble to his feet.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Tanpopo! How did you? How could?" Kagome jumped from Inuyasha's arms and helped her classmate up.

"Would you believe the feudal era?" Kagome just smiled as Tanpopo looked at her with a mixture if confusion and anger. But soon she felt something worse. The feeling she felt when she witnessed her parents where slaughtered, the moment before she destroyed her small village in the country. She keeled over on and wrapped her hands around her stomach and started to pray. She prayed to her father for the strength he had, that she needed more then anything.

((o0o))

Kagome stared in disbelief. A strange energy was coming for Tanpopo and it made chills run down her spine. It was evil, pure and unwavering. It sent flashes of her battle of Naraku. The evil aura paralyzed her the first instant you sensed it. She saw from Inuyasha that he was getting that same feeling and he quickly put his hands on the hilt of his sword, and she quickly jumped in front of him.

"Inuyasha no!!! She's a friend! You cant!"

Inuyasha pulled her aside "But this… It isn't right! We can't let another Naraku happen just because you feel bad!"

Kagome was near tears "sit boy!!" Inuyasha slammed down on the ground. "This is how I lost Kikyo. I wont lose you this way too!"

Kagome's heart stopped. She looked down at his pain filled eyes and her tears turned into sobs.

"Water…" Tanpopo's voice echoed through the small valley even though it was only a whisper. "Water makes it weaker… put me in water…."

Inuyasha didn't hesitate to rush the small girl into hot springs that where only minutes away. And Kagome quickly ran to the village and rushed after then on Kilala and Miroku and Sango in toe.

((o0o))

Inuyasha was amazed how quickly the evil aura dissipated as soon as the girl hit the water. She slowly started to sink to the bottom and ass she sank deeper the sense of dread slowly left his stomach. But soon he noticed that she was fully submerged for a couple seconds longer then a normal person would. He soon reached in and pulled on some hair. And as soon as her head was above the water she let out a loud screech of pain that almost made him drop her back in. but he thought better of it and pulled her out.

"So tell me wench, what are you?"

"A monster… that's what they've always called me...monster" Tanpopo looked at her surroundings and felt the energy of the land. It was charged with power. It was no wonder the seal began to waver. Wherever she was she needed to find a monk. She need someone to put another seal on her and quickly. "Monk… I need a monk…"

Inuyasha stared at the girl and noticed that her face looked like it was melting dark black circles were starting appear around her eyes and on the left corner something red as starting to appear.

"Inuyasha!! We're here!" his ears perked as he heard Kagome's voice.

"Where's Miroku?"

"Right here!" Miroku felt uneasy as he ran towards the figure that twitched in pain. Only to find an attractive young girl.

"Monk? You're a monk?" Miroku nodded "yes child, what can I do for you?"

Tanpopo got and her knees and started to take off her clothes. Miroku couldn't help the perverted thoughts that ran thorough his head. Her underwear was more revealing then Kagome's. It was lace and completely transparent, but soon his eyes were drawn to the girls stomach.

"The seals" she forced from her throat "reapply the seal" His eyes grew in terror. Never applied such a seal before and had only seen his father apply it once. He looked in wonder as the black He lines started to fade away.

"Hurry!!" Tanpopo pleaded, "I can't let it out." He quickly laid her down and placed his hands on her stomach and started to chant loudly

"Miroku what's going on?" Sango asked. She couldn't hear Tanpopo's pleas and was wondering if the monk was taking advantage of the young girl.

"Quite!" Inuyasha barked and stood in awe as the power flowed from Miroku into the girl's stomach. A demonic scream pierced the air, as the seal seemed to regenerate on her stomach. Miroku slowly removed his hands and collapsed on to the now unconscious girl. And unwittingly his hands fell on the girl's breast.

Inuyasha looked up to Kagome as he lifted Miroku off Tanpopo. "Well, what now?" Kagome looked at her tutor her arms and thighs were bandaged with what looked like small pieces for incense, and an intricate seal was now on her stomach. She noticed the blood that had come out of her mouth and the pancake make up that was coming off.

'What is she?' she soon held her questions as Tanpopo started to twitch and moan in pain.

"We need to go to Kaede… she has to know…" and with that Sango lifted the girl on Kilala's back and they all hurried back to the village.

**((o0o))**

**I'll update asap. Thanks for reading! Hugs 'n' kisses!!**

**-Sin Pecado**


	2. Penance

**Enjoy the Silence: Penance**

**Ha! Guess who's back!! Ha thinking up good stuff during math! And its lonely in the desert so the lil' hamster has nothing to do but get on his little wheel and make um spin! I know its been taking me forever to put Sesshomaru in this fic but it happens in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I don't own Naruto. I own nothing… :'(**

**((o0o))**

Tanpopo awoke in a small hut. Her eyes adjusted to the blazing fire that was in the center of the room. She couldn't tell what was happening. The blanket that wrapped her was soaked; she felt her face cleared of the stage makeup that covered her mark and those dark circles of her eyes. But there was no need for the makeup any more, Kagome saw the seal on her stomach and got a glimpse of what lived inside her. Slowly the murmurs of voices became coherent and she closed her eyes to feign sleep. Hoping to gain insight to had had happened.

**((o0o))**

Kaede slowly blended herbs in the pot that was now boiling over the fire as the other finished their story. She had heard stories of people like the girl. She stared again at unconscious girl in the corner and her heart broke. Even if a whisper of that where true this girls pain would be beyond compare, and that pain would not come to an end peacefully. "Kagome it seems the young girl is a medium," Kaede said quietly. Seeing how long the girl will pretend to be asleep. "And apparently she fully channeled the spirit of a very powerful demon. One so powerful it has been able to stay with her and not return to the next world. The poor girl never stood a chance…"

"Ahh, yes that would explain THAT seal" Miroku said as he placed a cold damp rag on the back of his neck.

Sango turned as to the monk "what kind of seal is that?"

"It's the most powerful seal I've seen preformed on a human, to perform that technique someone would have needed a tremendous amount of energy. The person that applied the seal most likely died in the process"

Kagome shuttered, "I think I've read about this seal" she turned to her over stuffed pack and took out an old looking book that she found in an occult store, she flipped through the pages until the seal appeared on a page. "I thought of this as a last resort against Naraku. But whenever I tried it… it was so was just so painful" and with a sigh all the painful memories came flooding back. Inuyasha's ears now laid flat on his head. If it wasn't for that girl none of them had to think about Naraku ever again. The vision of Naraku and Kikyo descending together would never have had to cross his mind again. He felt his heart breaking all over again.

"Well it is a drastic spell. I pity the girl." Miroku was now staring at the girl, remembering the agony she was in "Being a medium is already such a burden. And drawing the attention of such a powerful demon… it must have been born with great power"

"That makes sense, so far Kagome and Inuyasha have been the only ones that have been able to cross" when Sango spoke up Kagome's eyes light up as the realization crossed her mind. "No one else has truly tried… there was never a need… but I suppose anyone with significant power would be able to go to the future or come to the feudal area."

Tanpopo had heard enough. She was confused and wanted explanations. "Kagome. I think there are some things that you must explain to me about where we are how I got here and why." and with reluctance Kagome went through every detail from when she went through the well. Tanpopo fought every urge to interrupt Kagome and tell her to stop. She hates when the other would start to sob or when small whimpers left their throat. It annoyed her to no end; the facts she wanted were not coming fast enough. They where smattered through out their journeys. When she finally explained the end of there battle against this Naraku her ears perked up. She realized that Naraku was after what she already had, a youkai's unlimited power. And him only having the potential of that gave her an idea of what power existed in this world. Her head spun with the possibilities. After a few moments of silence she realized that Kagome finally finished her tail.

"I need to stay here," Tanpopo clenched her fist as soon as the statement came out of her mouth, something had pushed those words out without her wanting them to.

Inuyasha growled, "why? You have no business here"

Once again her mouth leaked words that she wanted to keep inside, "you said power here was more abundant… and I need power." Tanpopo's knuckles were turning white but she soon regained the stoic mask that she was known for. Kagome was hit by a small wave of fear. Tanpopo no longer looked warm and delicate, the make up mad her look shy and quaint. But stripped of that all the color drained from her face, exposing the deep dark circles and the red kanji that seemed more prominent on her ghostly whit flesh. By the fire hair gave the illusion of being tainted with blood instead of the auburn hair that made all the girls him her school jealous. The intensity that her deep green eyes held shattered all her pre conceived notion.

"Power? Why?" Kagome barely scrapped a whisper from her throat"

"That is my purpose. Power is everything, the only thing I strive for." Tanpopo was now entranced by the fire as the crackling wood echoed in her ears as murmurs started around her. Her memories flashed back to her child hood. Being surrounded by fire and mummer of people that wanted to control her.

"Where is the closest beach?"

Inuyasha huffed at the girl gain "its in western lands. And I'm not going over there."

Tanpopo glared at Inuyasha "I did not ask you to accompany me…"

Inuyasha's ear perked "feh, its due south. But very monster and bandit will be after a girl out alone."

"I'm am not completely powerless." she said looking out the window, "I regained enough power while I was resting. I will gain more power even though it means exploiting this curse…" She fixed her uniform and headed out the door and grabbed an over sized gourd and pour out the spring water it contained and strapped it on her back. Kagome screamed out for Tanpopo but as soon as she reached the shadows she was gone.

**((o0o))**

Jakken rubbed his head, Rin was playing at the beach all day and it was starting to get late but the little girl was not yet willing to head home.

"Rin! You must stop this now or lord Sesshomaru will be angry when he returns!"

Rin just giggled and continued her attempt to create a sand castle. Her pink kimono was now stained my sand and saltwater. His master would not appreciate that in the least. But soon his eyes drew to a figure of an oddly dressed girl that appeared out of thin air.

"Girl what are you doing here without your mother?" Rin stopped for second and then returned to trying to build her castle. Instinctively Tanpopo knew what had taken place.

"How big would you like it to be?" Tanpopo said and with a thump the now full gourd was no on the ground. Rin looked up at the mysterious women with at perplexed look. As sand floated out of the gourd and started to form walls and small towers.

"Oh wow! Bigger!" And with a slight nod the young woman made it grow larger and soon a medieval castle began to form.

"What kind of castle is this?" Rin looked at amusement at the odd structure.

"These are castles from the other side of the world." Tanpopo kneeled down and looked at the castle blankly "you should get some pebbles and shells to decorate it." And she still kept her blank expression as the little girl latched to her leg and giggled with glee.

"Run off now. It is getting dark and I must gather more sand"

But as soon as she turned a demon appeared and put a sword to her throat.

"What are you?"

Tanpopo looked the demon up and down. All his clothes were made with the finest silks and well-polished metals were used for his armor. But the stench of blood was prominent. Yet there was no sign he was ever in battle, his hair was neat and clean and his skin was flawless except for two magenta stripes that ran down the sides of his face. He was just like the thing that trapped inside her. Demanding obedience and expecting utter submissive from anything that crosses their path. And suddenly her blood began to boil with anger and frustration.

"That is none of you concern."

Sesshomaru glared at the insolent female "state your name and your purpose in my land and with my ward."

Tanpopo sighed and crossed her arms. "On what authority do you have to make such a request?" She loved wounding his pride and seeing his eyes flair with rage.

Sesshomaru started to grow annoyed "This Sesshomaru is the lord of these land and I asked you a question human" his voice nearly dropped to a whisper. But the humans face remained with the same blank expression. "Answer it."

"I helped the little girl build a sand castle, that is the only piece of information your are entitled to have" she pointed to the castle that Rin was now adorning with shells and pebbles she managed to escape from under his blade as she look towards Rin. Sesshomaru let out a growl of frustration and attempted to slash the small girl but he was thrown back suddenly as a sand wall emerged from out of nowhere and protected her.

A snarl escaped his lips as he yelled, "What is your name what is your clan?

"I have no clan, my name has no value." As she walked away the assault continued but the sand never gave in. "Sesshomaru you cannot win. Just leave me in peace and I will not return to your territory and leave your ward alone." Rin was now aware of the battle that has been taking place. She was now worried over her new friends safety and was on the verge of crying "do not want to cause her anymore grief." As the little girl distracted her, Sesshomaru was able to grab her by the throat. He was taken aback on how quickly the girls eyes drifted to indifference to despair. I was the same look that Rin had when she witnessed other girls with their mother. He would have show mercy but this girl needed to be taught a lesson. And he tightened the grip around her neck. He felt satisfied as a small gasp and groan came from the now powerless human.

The young girl was stunned when the demon managed to get past her sand wall. It was a feat that no one had been able to do that, she couldn't help but laugh out loud. Sesshomaru didn't know how to react. No demon dared mock him, yet this human stared him in the eye and laughed. He dug his claws in deeper into her flesh and let the venom leak out slowly. But blood did not some spewing out. Oddly her skin began to crack. And then he realized what had happened. It was a shell; it had covered her the entire time. But it was too late the back had crumbled out.

"Sand tomb jitsu" and soon he couldn't move. The sand had turned to stone from the waist down. His arms her pinned down and his venom did not affect the sand.

"I do not wish to kill you… even if my sand is begging for your blood" is eyes widened as the sand slowly crawled to his shoulders. She was staring at him struggle with a satisfied smirk but something drew her attention. His one arm was managing to struggle against the sand more than the other. She tore the sleeve off his hoari. She glanced at the odd glow and she dug into his flesh to reveal a shard of a crystal. It glowed darkly in her hand and noticed that the arm it was attached to start to die.

"In exchange for this I'll tell you what you so desperately wanted to know, humans know me as Tanpopo Sabaku, my village was that of the sand… but I will also tell you a secret Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands" she leaned in close and Sesshomaru grew disgusted at the feeling of her breath on his ear. "In a fit of rage for killing my mother as I was born, he named me something different then her wishes. My given name is Garra: a self-loving carnage. You will be trapped here until morning, and you will not follow mw or despite your wards wishes, I will give you a sand funeral, just as I gave my father" and with those words the Dandelion walked away, as if nothing had happened. I would be morning until he was able to free himself. And through out the nigh he thought of ways to punish her. He would enjoy every second and bathe in her blood.

**((o0o))**

**I like this chapter but I want to hear what you guys think! In case you didn't know Tanpopo means dandelion which I thought fit the character. I have a favor to ask if any one could send me all the Japanese phrases. All I know in hanyou and some other ones but I don't know so a list would be the greatest thing EVER! Please read and review! Thanks!**


End file.
